Land of Eight Million Dreams
Land of Eight Million Dreams is a supplement for Changeling: The Dreaming which details the hsien or Shinma, the closest analogue to the Kithain in the Middle Kingdom. It was released as part of the Year of the Lotus. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Lost Spirits of the East :In ancient times, the fae of China served as the messengers and servants of the spirit world. In those days, they travelled freely between the realms of spirit and flesh. They were the emissaries of nature, the guardians and protectors of the sacred places. The ''hsien (known as changelings in the West) are the descendants of beings who were trapped in the realm of flesh during the Mahakala (or the Shattering). Divided by both form and court, the hsien struggle to survive in a world of mortals who have turned their back on the realm of spirit, a world full of other supernatural beings who would destroy them.'' :Land of Eight Million Dreams features :*''Entirely new Asian kith complete with new Arts and powers;'' :*''A new setting for established characters to explore or begin a brand-new type of chronicle;'' :*''Plotlines and storythreads ready for Storytellers to use in telling an Asian chronicle.'' Contents Ah Kum Lam: Golden Orchids The legend of a hanumen named Ah Kum Lam, who met a tragic end thanks to the vengeance of a fickle suijen. Introduction: Many Dreamers, Countless Dreams A brief introduction to the hsien, including a list of their many differences to the Kithain. Also includes a lexicon. Chapter One: The Duties of the Gods A history of the hsien and guide to their politics and society. Chapter Two: The Eight Million Dreams A description of China as a setting in the World of Darkness. Chapter Three: Shinma: Spirits of Dreams Details each of the kwannon-jin, both kamuii and hirayanu, as well as traits common to all Shinma. Chapter Four: The Way Detailed character creation. Chapter Five: Wu Tan Rules for and descriptions of the magic of the hsien, the Wu Tan. Chapter Six: Setting Systems Contains rules systems to support a hsien chronicle, including rules for spirits, other shen, experience point costs, and antagonist Shinma. Chapter Seven: Honorific Conspiracies, Bountiful Alliances Storytelling advice and suggestions, including some story seeds. Background Information Despite being a Changeling title, the hsien are not fae, but minor gods (or spirits) trapped in the material world and employing a method similar to the changeling way to hide in the bodies of mortals. Despite a small number of references to them as fae or changelings (mainly in the introduction and the blurb from the back cover), it is clear that the Shinma bear only a superficial resemblance to western Changelings, which led to a backlash from some Changeling fans. Published near the end of Changeling's run, Land of Eight Million Dreams is considered one of the harder books to find. Memorable Quotes "What do you mean I wasn't invited? How could you overlook someone as wonderfully entertaining as my monkey self?" — Hanumen Kwannon-jin quote Characters * The August Personage of Jade - Ruler of Heaven, and therefore all Shinma * The Ebon Dragon - Greatest of the dragons, the personification of Yin * The Scarlet Queen - Greatest of the phoenixes, the personification of Yang * Hanuman - The Monkey King, foremost of the hanumen Terminology Wan Xian, Wan Kuei, Kuei-jin, Hengeyokai, Yi the Excellent Archer, Wraith, Strike Force Zero, Shih, Mandates of Heaven Category:Changeling: The Dreaming books Category:Kindred of the East books Category:1998 releases Category:Year of the Lotus (WOD)